Hast du dich jemals gefragt
by Sorayablue
Summary: Ein letzter Brief an seine grosse Liebe...


Huhu,

haha, wieder einer meiner OneShots, die meisten nicht so besnders gut ausgehen, aber ich mag ihn dennoch...

Viel Spass, Sora

* * *

_Hast du dich jemals gefragt, wieso wir uns hassen? Oder eher vorgeben es zu tun? Wir treffen in Fluren, Räumen, auf Wiesen und in der Luft aufeinander, beobachtet von unzähligen Augenpaaren und haben kein gutes Wort füreinander übrig. Nein, wir schauen abschätzend, angeekelt und mit vor Hass feurigen Augen den anderen an und sehen nicht was vor uns liegt. Wir werfen uns Gemeinheiten an den Kopf und treffen uns tief in die schon offenen Wunden. Dann, wenn die Wut entfacht durch unsere ebenfalls streitenden Freunde, ziehen wir unsere Stäbe und fügen uns noch mehr Wunden zu, aber diesmal für alle sichtbar. Getrennt werden wir von Professoren, die mit Köpfen schütteln und meinen uns zu bestrafen. Doch sind es Strafen? Sehen wir sie als solche oder sind wir schon bestraft genug? Unsere Freunde sprechen von Unfairneß, Übervorteilung des anderen, aber nichts davon hören wir mehr. Viel zu sehr sind wir in unseren Gedanken gefangen._

_Dann gibt es auch die Treffen, in denen wir allein dem anderen gegenüber stehen. Doch diesmal kein Wort, kein Hass in den Blicken und kein Kampf. Nur kurz treffen sich unsere Augen, wirken emotionslos und dennoch ist ein leichter Glanz in ihnen. Ein Glanz auf dem ersten Blick undeutbar, aber dann beginne ich zu verstehen. Wir gehen aneinander vorbei, als wäre uns der andere egal. Unsere Roben streifen sich leicht und unsere Schritte sind langsam, um den Moment auszukosten. Wir sind schon einige Schritte von einander entfernt, wenn ich mich umdrehe, wohl wahrnehmend, dass dein Kopf sich wieder in Schrittrichung bewegt._

_Was ist mit uns? Wieso machen wir es? Kann nichts unser Verhalten ändern? Ein verhaten, dass so gewohnt und normal erscheint und dennoch gezwungen sich anfühlt._

_Meine Gedanken um dich kreisen Tag und Nacht. Gefühle machen sich in mir breit. Ob nun Hass, Sehnsucht, Abscheu, Begierde, der Wunsch dich nie mehr wieder zu sehen oder dich einfach in meinen Armen zu halten, aber nichts scheint klar und deutlich, nichts sagt mir, was ich tun soll._

_Vielleicht sollte ich meine Freunde fragen. Aber gleich verwerfe ich den Gedanken wieder. Was sollten sie mir schon raten? Einen Fluch auf mir würden sie vermuten oder einfach zu viel Stress, was meine Wahrnehmung beeinrächtigt. Aber ist es das? Nein! Zu lange würde der Stress schon anhalten. Und ein Fluch? Ganz sicher nicht._

_Ich versuche es alles von mir zu werfen und nicht mehr daran zu denken, aber es hilft nicht. Kannst du es? Deine Gefühle einsperren und ihnen nicht folgen? Wahrscheinlich schon, denn du scheinst es gewohnt. Ist es dir anerzogen oder angeboren, diese Kält? Oder versteckst du wie ich die Angst vor einer Entdeckung? Werden deshalb unsere Kämpfe immer verletzender, härter und leidenschaftlicher? Was werden wir als nächstes tun? Uns töten?_

_Ich will dich nicht töten. Niemals deinen Körper leblos seihen. Starrer Leib, blasse Haut, weit geöffnete Augen, deren Farbe stumpf geworden ist, blutleere Lippen würden vor mir liegen. Kein Laut aus deinem Mund, kein Atemzug durch deine Nase und kein Heben und Senken deines Brustkorbes. Angst erfasst mich bei der Vorstellung, da sie wir ein Bild immer wieder vor meinem inneren Auge erscheint._

_Der nächste Tag kam und meine Entscheidung war gefasst. Wieder stehen wir uns gegenüber. Freunde und Mitschüler um uns herum, wartend auf das erste Wort, die erste Beleidigung, den ersten Fluch und du beginnst. Doch ich bleibe still, schaue bittend in deine kalten Augen und du verstummst. Die Emotionen in deinen Augen ändern sich nicht, aber als hätten wir eine Vereinbarung getroffen, gingen wir einfach an einander vorbei, dabei durch die Massen kämpfend, die sich nach einem Kampf heischend um uns versammelt hatten._

_Blicke folgen uns. Ungläubig, verwirrt und teilweise wütend über die entgangene Show. Fussgetrappel hinter uns macht uns auf unsere Freunde aufmerksam, die uns um Antworten bitten, aber wir haben keine. Keine, die wir ihnen preis geben wollen, daher bleiben wir stumm._

_Tage, Wochen, Monate du schließlich auch das letzte Schuljahr vergeht ohne einen weiteren Kampf. Frieden herrscht im Schloss, wie auch draußen in der Zauberwelt. Weiterhin blieben deine Blicke emotionslos und kühl. Mit einem kurzen Nicken am Bahnhof Kings Cross verabschieden wir uns ins Leben. Ein Leben ohne den anderen._

_Ich fand mich wieder in meinem eigenen Haus. Groß und für andere heimisch und gemütlich. Aber nicht für mich. Ich fühlte mich hier einsam, trotz Besuche meiner freunde, die schnell sich an einen neuen Trott abseits von Hogwarts gewöhnten. Eine Ausbildung, ein Studium oder das Aufbauen einer Familie. Nur für mich schien das nicht zu existieren. Der Grund meines Lebens war vor über einem Jahr gestorben und einen anderen konnte ich für mich nicht finden._

_Wie du, begann ich auf Banketts, Partys oder irgendwelche anderen Feste zu gehen, nur um schnell oder eher sofort wieder die Lust daran zu verlieren. Eingeschlossen in meinem Haus zog ich mich zurück, beobachtete sich aus der Ferne und fragte mich, wie du reagieren würdest. Reagieren auf meinen Tod._

_Ich werde es herausfinden._

_Harry J. Potter_

Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten

Der Held der Zauberwelt tot aufgefunden – Selbstmord aus Liebeskummer!

Am heutigen Morgen fanden am frühen Morgen Ronald Weasley und seine Ehefrau Hermine Weasley die Leiche unseres Retters der Zauberwelt, Harry James Potter, tot in seinem Haus in Godrics Hollow. Wir berichteten bereits über den tragischen frühen Tod.

Wie wir nun erfuhren, wurde neben dem toten Körper ein Brief gefunden. In ihm soll sich aus bisher unbestätigten Gerüchten der Grund für den Selbstmord unseres Helden befinden. Unerwiderte Liebe für den Herzensbrecher und Alleinerben des großen Malfoy-Vermögens, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Sohn eines der bekanntesten und gefürchtetsten Todessers, Lucius Darius Malfoy (mehr hierzu auf Seite 5). Draco Malfoy (siehe Foto der Ministeriumsfeier anlässlich unseres neuen Zauberministers) hatte sich bei der Auswahl seiner Seite immer zurück gehalten und war anlässlich der Todesserprozesse vor zwei Jahren nie angeklagt worden. Seither verbringt er sein Leben mit dem Ausgeben seines Familienvermögens und auf vielen Partys, immer mit einer anderen Frau oder anderen Mann im Arm verlassend.

Genaue Angaben über den Inhalt des Briefes erhielten wir nicht und versuchten auch vergeblich ein Interview mit Draco malfoy zu vereinbaren. Aber gemäß Aussagen eines Informanten hat sich der Malfoyerbe in seinem Anwesen verschanzt und lässt niemand mehr zu sich. Den Brief habe er von Harry Potters Schulfreunden, hermine und Ronald Weasley erhalten.

Natürlich halten wir sie auf dem Laufenden, liebe Leser.

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn.

Zwei Stunden später:

Eilpost z. Hd. Rita Kimmkorn

Draco Malfoy tot aufgefunden. Gleiches Gift wie Harry Potter.

**The End **

* * *

Ich weiss, das Ende wirkt so kurz so abgeschnitten, aber es sollte auch so sein... Ich habe weder die Vorstellung, dass die beiden im Himmel zusammen kommen noch irgendeinen Traum dass ihre Liebe in einer anderen Form zusammen findet... Es ist wie es sich jeder selbst vorstellt... und so sollte es sein... Irks, ich klinge verwirrend

Sora


End file.
